1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of recovering oil from viscous oil-containing subsurface formations. More particularly, this invention is directed to a hydrocarbon solvent recovery method for recovering oil from subsurface formations that are penetrated by at least one injection well and one production well which extend downwardly from the surface of the earth into the bottom of the oil-containing formation and then extend horizontally through the formation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In co-pending application filed July 21, 1981, Ser. No. 285,696, now U.S. Pat. 4,373,585, to Fitch et al., there is disclosed a method of recovering viscous oil from a viscous oil-containing formation wherein a selected solvent is injected into a fluid communication path in the lower portion of the formation intermediate at least an injection well and a production well. A hydrocarbon solvent having a density less than oil contained in the formation and a viscosity not greater than 1/100 the viscosity of the oil contained in the formation under formation conditions is injected into the communication path and fluids including oil are recovered from the production well until the fluid recovered contains an unfavorable ratio of oil to solvent. The production well is shut-in and an additional quantity of the hydrocarbon solvent is injected into the fluid communication path, preferably until a total amount of between 0.05 to 0.30 pore volume has been injected. The injection well is then shut-in along with the production well to permit the formation to undergo a soak period for a variable time, preferably for a time of between 2 to 20 days per vertical thickness in feet of oil-containing formation. A driving fluid such as water is then injected into the formation via the injection well and the oil is produced until there is an unfavorable ratio of oil to driving fluid. During the fluid drive recovery phase, the injection well and production well may be completed to be in fluid communication with the entire portion of the formation to obtain a more uniform displacement of the solvent and oil mixture in the formation by the driving fluid.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 46,275, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,035, filed June 7, 1979, to John L. Fitch, there is disclosed a method of recovering viscous oil from the viscous oil bearing subsurface formation wherein a solvent is injected into a high mobility channel formed in the bottom of the formation intermediate an injection well and a production well. The solvent is injected until the ratio of produced oil to solvent becomes unfavorable and thereafter the injection of solvent is terminated and gas is injected into the high mobility channel to produce solvent and oil from the formation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,738 there is described a method for recovering viscous petroleum from petroleum-containing formations by first establishing a fluid communication path low in the formation. A heated fluid is then injected into the fluid communication path followed by injecting a volatile solvent such as carbon disulfide, benzene or toluene into the preheated flow path and continuing injecting the heated fluid and recovering fluids including petroleum from the production well.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,917 there is disclosed a method for recovering crude oil from an oil-bearing formation having a water-saturated zone underlying the oil-saturated zone. A mixture of an aqueous fluid which has a density greater than the density of the crude oil and a solvent having a density less than the density of the crude oil are injected into the water-saturated zone and oil is produced from the formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,358 discloses a method for recovering heavy oil from a subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formation traversed by at least one injection well and one production well wherein a slug of hydrocarbon solvent in amounts of 0.1 to about 20 percent of the formation pure volume and having a gas dissolved therein is injected into the formation via the injection well. Thereafter, a thermal sink is created in the formation by in-situ combustion or by injecting steam. The wells are then shut-in for a predetermined time to permit the formation to undergo a soak period, after which production is continued. Optionally, after the production period, the formation may be water flooded to recover additional oil from the formation.